kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kamen Rider Series/Heisei Series Phase 2
Five years? Is there really any valid proof that the Neo-Heisei period is to run until September 2014? Just curious. 14:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Really, there is no evidence that the Neo-Heisei period will last until September 2014. I found this information on sites when Kamen Rider W debuted. It said that these five years would be just a test, and have been successful Neo-Heisei period will continue for a long time;) —Preceding unsigned comment added by GekiRed (talk • ) 17:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Where are the sites that say this? Do you have the links? --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 18:31, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't think there are sources of this but I'm still interested of where it came from in the first place. I saw some people blabbering about this year's Kamen Rider series being the last over at Orends Range. -- 16:00, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :here, the date is August 2009. This is a fragment of what it says on one page of a site Brazilian tokusatsus (http://universo-otaku.blogspot.com.br/2009/08/kamen-rider-w-comentarios.html): :Well, as everyone knows, the Kamen Rider series will now debut from now in the middle of August / September, as part of the overhaul of the franchise, and the first project is this series Kamen Rider W. This change was a consensus that Toei had for billing issues. Another detail is that the movies August serve as a kind of closing of series. Over the next five years, Toei will use the franchise to experiment, to try to make the same last the next 10 years. One of problems of Heisei Riders, pointed by ex-producer Shinichiro Shirakura, is the total lack of continuity between the serials. There is no "migration" of fans. For example, who is a fan of Agito, Kuuga can not be, as explained Shirakura. Number theme? Can we add the number theory? The whole thing with every series from Decade on counting up by various means. Decade- One card W- Two memories OOO- Three medals Fourze- Four switches Wizard- Five fingers on the driver Gaim- The lockseeds resemble the number Six Drive- When open the Shift Cars resemble the number Seven and there are Seven tires on Type Tridoron Ghost- The Eyecons resemble octogons with Eight pieces on the sides as well as the Mugen Eyecon being the infinity shape/a sideways Eight Maswartz (talk) 19:44, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :Unfortunately, theories are not facts. Therefore no, we are unable to add that. :But the top of the page says " Disclaimer: This section contains theoretical information based on the research of one or several other users. It has not been officially verified by Toei and its factual accuracy is disputed." :Maswartz (talk) 20:07, May 15, 2016 (UTC) ::That is referring to the names of the eras, which have neither been named nor verified by Toei but defined within the shows. It does not allow theories to be added. ::Ah, fair enough. ::Maswartz (talk) 20:22, May 15, 2016 (UTC) The White Kamen Rider for Build Can Evol Black Hole Form be considered one? Since his suit is primarily white and it is technically his main form prior to his arrival on Earth. In addition, he possessed Soichi, who is the father of Misora, the female main character. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 23:48, June 10, 2018 (UTC)